Rajik’s True Intentions:
by mikerules135
Summary: this is just a little sneak peek of Rajik's Cult. and his plan. more to come soon.


Rajik's True Intentions:

The Death of Souske and the King's Key

At the time Rajik was still the 2nd espada after hearing of Neliel's disappearance he beseeched aizen to search for her.

(Rajik and a squad of arrancars with hisako as well in the dessert of Hueco Mundo)

Arrancar: Sir! No sign of mistress neliel or her fraccion!

Rajik: (turned away) keep searching…..

Arrancar: bu- but sir we've been at this for 5 days without any rest an-

(rajik's spiritual energy increases enough for the arrancar to almost die of lack of breath)

Rajik: now if there are no more interruptions.

Arrancar: forgive me my lord!

Rajik: that's quite alright. (widens to reveal)…. Patros.

(disappears)

Rajik: (looks up at a burnt tree) you do your part too.

(hisako laying on a branch playing with a part of her hair)

Hisako: yeah yeah….. look boss the thing is not that I'm being all emotional with the loss of your lover you gotta remember that lord aizen belives the only reason your doing all this is to save him the hassle of recruiting another espada.

Rajik: I'm well aware qufang now do your job as my subordinate got it?!

Hisako: (smirks) (jumps off tree) as you wish "my lord". (runs off)

Rajik: (looks at the tree and sees a burnt leaf he then sees a small hollow like lizard with small infants inside)

Rajik: Neliel…… (a tear rolled down his cheek) I will avenge you.

(few years later rajik was demoted to the number 10 as arenerio was demoted to number 9 this gave some of his other fraccion a reason to dispose of him however at the same time goro had been born)

(Rajik walks inside his quarters showing his regular fraccion and a brown haried arrancar (nameless)

Rajik: (sees the arrancar eyeing at him) Demitris.

Demitris: yeah boss?

Rajik: have the preprations been made I wish to see them.

Demitris: it's almost done sir just give it some time and-

(just then the brown haired arrancar fired a bara covering rajik and the others in smoke)

Arrancar: well looks like I'm next in line. And to think I only joined these guys 6 months ago it was this easy. (shock in eyes)

(he sees that rajik while his shirt is gone the rest of him is uninjured)

Arrancar: no way.

Rajik: I was wondering when you would snap and here I thought I would have to make up an excuse of losing you in the line of battle but insubordination will do. (a dark smile appears on his face)

(the arrancar panics)

Rajik: Hisako. (snaps fingers)

Hisako: gotcha boss. (she appears on the right side of the arrancar and charges up a cero in her right arm) see ya later dumbass.

(just then the arrancar in his eyes send a larger bara at hisako causing her to lose balance he runs for the door but just then he suddenly explodes like a bomb)

Hisako: (growls) and I wanted to get him.

(it shows goro covered in blood as he sheaths his sword)

Goro: better luck next time. (smirks)

Patros: looks like the new guy got this kill again.

Goro: (bows) master what do you wish for me to tell lord aizen?

Rajik: tell him what happened word for word goro.

Hisako: I swear that new guy gets treated better then the rest of us right guys?

Patros: I don't know what you mean.

Hisako: seriously you don't-

Rajik: Hisako.

Hisako: yeah boss?

Rajik: have someone come and wash my clothes you know how I hate getting blood on them.

Hisako: (groans)

(later that night Hisako is sleeping on a cot like bed while goro is on the other side however Goro rises out of bed and leaves the room quietly but hisako was fake sleeping and follows goro)

(it shows goro in one of the various kitchen's in the palace)

Hisako: (whats with this guy I've seen him go out the past 2 weeks just flirting with melony and others like apache but still getting a snack in the middle of the night dosen't seem like him.)

Goro: whose there?

Hisako: (emerges from the shadows acting tired)

Oh I just came for a snack is all.

Goro: really? It wouldn't have to do one of your spying during the past few weeks?

Hisako: ho-? (just then hisako is hit unconsiucs from behind revealing patros)

Patros: like our master planned.

(it shows hisako in the dark but with a light upon her)

Goro: you awake doll? (he removes a blindfold on her face)

Hisako: (a bruise mark is on her cheek) you bastard what are you doing?!

When the boss here's about this!

Rajik: oh but I planned all this

Hisako: boss? (the lights turn on revealing rajik and 12 other arrancars other then the other 3)

Rajik: welcome hisako to my little society.

Goro untie her.

Hisako: (rubs her hand getting the burnt mark off)

Man what was that rope anyway?

Goro: a mixture of lost souls strong enough to hold you down.

Rajik: now then hisako it's time we talked.

(about a year has passed and hisako is now part of rajik's society but Demitris Patros, Menis, and Aldger are dead at this point leaving only 10 followers Yammy knows but decides not to squeal)

Rajik: all the pieces are falling into place once that substitute soul reaper enters hueco mundo (a jewel is in the palm of his hands) then I will kill souske and the soul society in one blow and all it will take (he places the jewel inside a strange totem) (a huge portal opens up as it shows 23 human like figures)

Are The Fallen.

(deep chuckle)


End file.
